Trace Hinata
Trace Hinata is the main OC (original character) of Etiger1995. Trace has appeared in multiple shorts and stories written by Etiger, but this wiki page will deal only with Trace's Networks Of Destiny incarnation. Trace's Origins Trace Hinata was born and raised in the small town in northern Ohio, just west of Cleveland. When Trace was young his father would tell him of an amazing world filled with monsters and adventures; this of course was the digital world. Trace enjoyed his father's tails of the wondrous world for most of his young life, passing them off as his father's imagination. At the age of five Trace's mother was killed in a violent explosion in the local hospital, only three days after giving birth to Trace's younger sisters; Tory and Sierra. When Trace asked what had happened, Trace's father responded that a “monster” had attacked the hospital. In reality a digimon, Triceramon ,was responsible for the attack. Trace was soon thrown into state of depression, until he reached the age of ten, when he attempted to convince himself the incident had never happened and that his mother had left them due to hatred of his father. At the age of fourteen Trace decided to run away from home. He quickly made plans to get a bus to Chicago where he planed to stay with his grandparents, but he soon realized that he couldn't leave without giving his best friends, Jessie Stevens and Reaver Streak, a proper good bye. Instead of leaving without saying his goodbye's he decided to take the two with him to an amusement park. The night before taking his friends to the park, he encountered his first digimon, and future partner; Black Wargreymon. Throughout the next day Black Wargreymon continued to appear in his thoughts until Trace was forced, against his will into a nearby woods, where he came face to face with Black Wargreymon's Ultimate level form; SkullGreymon, who decided to test Trace's bravery by challenging him to a fight. Trace accepted, and was able to avoid SkullGreymon's attacks, instantly gaining the digimon's respect. Soon after Trace discovered that his friend Reaver Streak was a digidestand, partnered with Beelzemon, and upon realizing Trace had received Black Agumon as a partner, Reaver invited Trace to join a semi-secret organization; the Messengers of Azure, a group of digidestand who deliver messages for the Sovereign digimon, created by Azulongmon. Only months after joining the Messengers Trace became one of the two Head Messengers along side Reaver. Pre-Return of Darkenss Within the months between “Return of Darkness” and “Birth of Stardust” (the short stories series about Trace meeting Black Wargreymon) Trace was able to accomplish many new things; Becoming the second “Head Messenger”, Unlocking all of Black Wargreymon's forms up to mega, find new methods of digivolution (The Human X digivolution), and deliver a message to the famous guardian William Murphy. Black Wargreymon Black Wargreymon is Trace's partner digimon, and an reincarnation of the adventure 02 Black Wargreymon, who was spared from death and converted into a real digimon, by the sovereign digimon Azulongmon. Due to this Black Wargreymon is doomed to have time restrictions set on his digivolutions, only while outside of the digital world. *Koromon (Virus)- A small dark gray Koromon with golden eyes. Koromon is Black Wargreymon's in-training form, and lest used. **'Bad Bubble': blows a small dirty bubble from it's mouth to intimidate opponent *Black Agumon- a small black reptile like digimon, resembling a dark colored Agumon. Black Agumon is Black Wargreymon's Rookie, and second most used form (only being seconded by BWG himself), due to his digital rstrictions. **'Pepper Breath': Spits flame breath from its mouth to attack the opponent. ***'Spitfire: '''spits a stream of fire from his mouth *SkullGreymon- A dragon digimon made compleatly from bones. Black Wargreymon's Ultimate level digivolution, and thrid most used. **'Dark Shot': Launches an organic missile from its spinal cord. **'Double Dark Shot''' *Black Wargreymon- A Black Warrior digimon resembling Wargreymon, with a strict honer code. Black Wargreymon's most used form. **'Terra Destroyer' : Similar to Gaia Force, except that it takes all of the "negative emotions" within this world and concentrates them into one spot, then fires it. **'Dramon Killer' **'Black Tornado' *Black Wargreymon X- A hyper powered Black Wargreymon, with heavier attacks and deadlier weapons. When in this form Black Wargreymon converts Trace's body into X antibodies, allowing Black Wargreymon to access X mode for a short period of time. **'Ankoku no Gaia Force' **'Hades Force' **'Olympus Force- '''Black Wargreymon X uses all emotions near him tand channels them into a large ball of destructive energy. *Stardust Greymon-Black Wargreymon's rarest form, which allows himself and Trace to combine together to make a being with almost godlike powers. **'Final Destination''' – Stardust Greymon uses his “Star Avenger sword” to make a small cut in the enemies head. If the enemy has committed an unforgivable crime he will be sent into a dark void. Category:Digidestined Category:Characters Category:Chosen Child